


Five people John hopes never to be stuck in a small space with ever again

by Shaded Mazoku (Ashkaztra)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sg1_five_things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkaztra/pseuds/Shaded%20Mazoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five people John hopes never to be stuck in a transporter/broken down jumper/other small space with ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five people John hopes never to be stuck in a small space with ever again

1\. Halling

He's walking with Halling up to the gate room when the transporter decides to shut down, and though he hails both Rodney and Zelenka immediately, they still get to spend an uncomfortable hour in there.

John doesn't dislike Halling in any way, but the man is terribly intense sometimes, and very vehement in his beliefs, and John never knows how to deal with him. He's no good with spiritual things, and never have been, and these things are part of what makes Halling the person he is.

He is an important ally and a great friend to Teyla, but there's something about him that makes John uneasy.

Mostly, he thinks it's caused by the fact that he is used to thinking of Halling as sort of Elisabeth's Athosian counterpart, and being in his presence is a constant reminder that Elisabeth isn't there any more.

It's not fair to Halling, but John can't help it, and so he tries to avoid ever having to spend that kind of time alone with him again after they're released.

2\. Miko Kusanagi

Dr. Kusanagi is a lovely woman, but when the jumper breaks down during an obligatory flight lesson, it's just a very awkward situation.

She starts to speak, then stops, and looks down at her hands, flustered. Occasionally, she reassures him that Rodney will fix it, and she sounds so certain that John can't help feel sorry for her.

The way she lights up when Rodney finally does come through, as he always does, is a little heartbreaking. So much hope on her face, and McKay doesn't even acknowledge her.

John would rather not see the crestfallen expression on her face ever again.

3\. Jack O'Neill

Two of the strongest ATA gene carriers currently in Atlantis, and they're stuck in the chair room. It's ridiculous and both the General and John are pacing, in a room barely big enough for one of them to do so.

Atlantis has issues.

At least it's a comfort that there's no crisis outside the room, no Wraith or Replicators or anything like that, just a door that won't open and two men trapped in a room.

"Well, I did promise you a tour to remember," John offers and grins wryly. The General raises his eyebrow but a small smile flickers across his lips.

It's something they'll probably laugh at later, and it's hardly the worst place to be trapped, but he's still glad when the doors finally open, because there's only so many rounds of "I Spy" you can play in a sealed chair room.

He respects General O'Neill too much to want to be trapped with him again.

4\. Todd

He's taking advantage of Wraith strength to have Todd carry some heavy supplies when the doors snap closed behind them.

Being stuck in a small supply closet with a Wraith is definitely not John's idea of a good time. He's fairly sure Todd won't try anything, because he's far too clever to do something that stupid, but the closet is seriously small and Todd is tall and looming, and has absolutely no sense of personal space.

Not that there's room in there for personal space.

Todd leans against the wall, eyes closed and breath shallow, and it occurs to John that the Wraith probably isn't all that fond of small, enclosed spaces after the whole thing with Kolya, and that is even less comforting. Being trapped with a Wraith is bad enough, a claustrophobic Wraith would be far worse.

But Todd stays where he is, eyes remaining closed, and does nothing. That doesn't mean John isn't constantly aware of his presence, though. It's almost tangible.

By the time they're let out of there, John swears there's nothing he'd want to do again less and stalks off to somewhere where there is plenty of open space and no Wraith.

5\. Larrin

He was wrong.

He'd rather be trapped with Todd than with Larrin, even if they have more space here. At least Todd could keep his hands to himself, and was far less likely to stun him.

The Wraith would probably have been able to do something about the engines, too. Anyone who could keep up with McKay could probably fix this ship.

And Todd would almost certainly not going to try shoving his hands in John's pants every other minute, either.

Larrin might be prettier than Todd, but she isn't all that good company when he isn't up for playing games, and he really isn't feeling like games right now. Unless it involves gagging her, maybe. He's sure she's a nice woman in the right circumstances, but she's not the kind of woman he wants a relationship with. Not that she seems to want a relationship, but his time for casual encounters has sort of passed, too.

He groans and leans his head on the wall, groaning.

By the time a hyperspace window opens, John would almost be happy to see a Hive Ship.

Though the Daedalus is a better sight still.


End file.
